


Stolen kisses

by Mydarlingwriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydarlingwriter/pseuds/Mydarlingwriter
Summary: sugarssaur on tumblr requested some fluff, and so we have various kisses of Callum and Rayla





	Stolen kisses

The first time they kissed, she was moments away from losing him.

 

Perhaps not to death, but to circumstance. He was in panic mode, concerned about Ezran and whether or not he had made it safely home. His breathing was heavy and he paced back and forth, and despite her beckon for him to take it easy he just wouldn’t have it. But she needed him. How could she articulate that? She knew he wanted to protect his brother, and ensure that he made it back to the kingdom, but she was also certain that he was well cared for by Corvus, who would likely die to protect him.

 

“ Callum…” she whispered, trying to still his shaking. But it had no effect on the frantic boy. “ Callum..! “ she no longer had any whisper to her tone, but rather a strong yet worried cry came from her as both hands forced him to face her.

 

He tried to pull away of course. He tried to argue and fight and refuse her comfort. He was in a foreign land, he was afraid for himself and his family, and there was no comfort for this. That is… so she thought. Without a second hesitation she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly, finally hearing an end to all of his senseless whining.

 

After a few moments they parted, and he looked on in confusion. “ I need you here. “ she confessed, and taking her hands he nodded wordlessly, his panic subsiding.

 

——————————————————

 

The second time they kissed, it was celebration.

 

Zym was finally home, and the war could finally come to an end. With cheers of celebration from other elves in their vicinity , Callum took his opportunity to pull Rayla into an excited embrace, twirling her around and melting at the sound of her laughter. Their mission was complete and he knew that aside from the war ending, he could finally go home and proclaim the good news of the battles end.

 

Holding her close as she she breathed out blissfully, he mustered up the courage to place a kiss upon the side of her temple. She blushed instantly, causing him to follow suit as they gazed down at the ground like lost children. Finally, she spoke up.

 

“ Callum… “ she began, and he immediately felt his heart beat faster.

“ I’m sorry I should have asked!! “ he stumbled over his words, partially confused by her look of disappointment.

 

“ No no, it’s just that.. well. You missed. “ she smirked slightly, pulling him closer for a more tender kiss than even the one before. He reciprocated and freely let his hand brush through her silken hair. When their lips parted it suddenly dawned on him just how many pairs of eyes were glued to this rather… odd couple, and he nearly fainted.

 

——————————————————

 

Their third kiss was a temporary goodbye.

 

He knew she would have to stay in her land for a time to assist her people in ensuring no more elves sought war with humans. And he knew that Ezran would need his help doing the same in their kingdom. This was all still so fresh and so new to him, but with all of the joy came the bitter sorrow of leaving a girl he had grown to love over the months of their traveling.

 

They traveled together to the border of Xadia, and she held his hand firmly knowing that soon he would be gone. There was absolutely certainty that when humans and elves were finally standing on the same ground, she would see him again. And that fateful meeting promised to be sooner than later. He was prepared to work diligently to ensure of this, as was Ezran he was sure. The boy wanted to see Rayla just as much as he did, perhaps more so at times. Ezran has grown so fond of her, and she missed him quite often.

 

Though, not as much as she would miss Callum. When the time came to depart, their kiss was one of purpose and promise. It was full of words that didn’t need to be spoken, and vows that would be kept without compromise. “ I will see you soon. “ He murmured, and as quick as he took her in his arms he left, knowing that saying goodbye was as hard for him as it was for her. And she watched that odd human boy until he became a distant spec, before she turned to rejoin her people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
